


A Dragoness' Posession

by Glintea



Series: Elementi Small Stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Custom D&D Setting, Elementi, Gen, aka local dragon shifter girl goes crazy goes stupid aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintea/pseuds/Glintea
Summary: Despite the blade in her back, Aveline vows to remove the thorn in her side.
Series: Elementi Small Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596703





	A Dragoness' Posession

“Another successful plunder, eh cap’n?” Ghere smirked at Barbossa, “More of the fuckin’ org’s wealth all for us!” Ghere kicked the fallen officer off of the ship and waved as his lifeless body sunk into the sea.  
Barbossa nodded with a wicked grin, “Aye. And we’ll turn _The Leviathan_ into my own ship. Make ‘er real nice and pretty!”  
  
“Captain. Found a lady in a lifeboat. She’s alive. Kinda cold, though.”

“Put her in the brig. I’m almost done plotting the course.”

Ghere carried the woman below the deck and opened up the small cell. He realized how lonely it was in here. Maybe he should keep her some company. He set her down and slowly eased off her cloak.

He clicked his tongue, “Oooh lass, that won’t do.” He began to slide the dagger on her hip out of its sheath, slow and careful to not wake her.

The woman’s eyes shot open as she grabbed his hand and squeezed tighter on the dagger before quickly wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling them both over. She brought his hand to his own neck, digging the blade deep into it. She narrowed her cold blue eyes as she watched his own green eyes dart around, scared. Then the pupil slowly widened and his eyes stopped moving. She got off of him and wiped the blood of the dagger onto his shirt.

“Back to reclaim what’s mine, Barb.”

There were two men playing cards. One was sorely losing and the other had a smug grin on his face as well as a sleeve full of cards. Another crew member joined them, looking over the room. Two at the cards, two drinking, one staring out the view port, one taking inventory of the cannonballs.

“Want a hand there, chap?” One handed his cards to the newcomer who accepted.

Time passed quickly while they were playing cards. The newbie won. Three times in a row. The cheater of course was fuming. He pulled out a flintlock and leveled it at them, “Fuckin’ open ya sleeves!”

And they did. Two knives. One blade went into the wrist of the one holding the flintlock and twisted, making him drop it into the now free hand that blew the lead into the still seated one’s head. The other knife was quickly stabbed through the side of the cheater’s head and the first was retrieved.

All conversation stopped as heads turned. The cloak was dropped again.

“Well who’s this wench?”

“Your captain’s captain. And I’m back to get my stuff, by the way.” Aveline giggled as she sheathed a knife in favor of a shortsword.

She was insanely fast as she advanced towards the drunks. Easy ones first. Her dagger tasted blood in the knee of one as she pulled him out of the chair and tossed him to the floor, narrowly avoiding the slice of the other. She kicked into his knee and busted a bottle over his head before forcing the glass into his neck and lips, adding a punch to shatter it all and leave the shards.

Of course her hand wasn’t hurt at all as scales receded back into her skin. She turned to the one on the ground as he managed to sit up by now and dragged her shortsword across his throat, letting him choke for a few seconds before removing the dagger and stabbing it into the base of his skull with a twist.

She took a bullet to her shoulder as the one manning the cannonballs had finally loaded his musket. She simply approached him, calmly sheathing her blades as he nervously reloaded, backing up as he did. Though he tripped over a metal ball. Aveline eyed it for a few seconds before picking it up effortlessly and throwing it at his skull.

Barbossa’s first mate ran into his quarters and locked the doors, “She’s here!” He looked panicked.  
Barbossa was already loading up his blunderbuss, “Figured as much. When she comes u-”

The man was interrupted by a scaled hand punching through the door and claws sinking into the first mate’s neck, tearing… something out. He didn’t know enough about biology. All he knew was that the man was gurgling in pain and fear, slowly sliding down the door.

The door was kicked open, sending the body against the desk and pushing it against Barbossa, pinning him to the wall and dropping the blunderbuss. Aveline walked in, dried blood in her hair, across her face and mouth, her hands and clothes... She picked up the rifle and aimed it at him, “So first you nearly killed me. Then you kill my crew who didn’t agree with you. Throw me to the sharks. And you have the fucking audacity to continue breathing.”

She lowered the rifle, “No… death is too good for you.” She turned it around and hit him over the head with it.

The man’s eyes opened toward the sky. Swaying… In a tiny boat. No clothes. No food. No weapons… 

“MAY THE ABYSS CLAIM YOU, AVE’LIERNIA!”


End file.
